The Other Sister
by emeraldclouds
Summary: Bella gives birth to twins.Jake imprints on Nessie.What about Nessie's twin sister,Edella?7 years post BD,Edella fights the feelings she develops for Jake,unsuccessfully.What will happen to Jake,Nessie and Edella's relationship?Rated T for future chapters
1. Introduction: Edella Rayne Cullen

Fanfiction No.3: Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfiction is slightly different from the rest and it's based on a dream I had one night. ****This is set in 7 years post BD and the sisters are both seven, looking to be around seventeen. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I do! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Edella! **

Edella POV 

Hi, have I introduced myself yet? I'm Edella Rayne Cullen, twin sister of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Of course, you all know my elder sister (by three minutes), Nessie, very well. But has it ever occurred to you that my mother, Bella Cullen, might have given birth to…_twins_?

My sis gets all the luck. First of all, although they try to hide it, I can tell that my family dotes on Renesmee-they prefer her to me, in other words. Secondly, Jacob Black imprints on her! Now I know that Mom never wanted that to happen, neither do the rest of the Cullens but her especially so, but Jake is like, well…my dream guy. I'm glad that I don't have Nessie's power, because I wouldn't want other people, except my annoyingly mind-reading father, to know what I'm thinking about, even if I show them by will. I have a special power, too. That is, I'm able to talk and understand non-living objects.

My name comes from the mix of my parents, like Nessie but her name, and middle name, comes from my paternal and maternal grandparents. 'Ed' from 'Edward', and '-ella' from 'Bella'. As for my middle name, they couldn't think of anything from a mixture but at that moment my mom happened to fancy 'Rayne', so that was it.

I don't look much like my sister. She's got such lovely, rare bronze curls, which I envy so much, and my mother and grandfather's chocolate brown eyes-exactly. Everybody seems to think she's perfect-but okay, maybe she is. I, on the other hand, inherited my mother's brown hair, just slightly wavier than hers. So I like my brown hair, but it feels so plain and empty and ordinary compared to my sister's. I get really pissed sometimes, people always make a comparison of Renesmee and I and she's always the better one. Humph…

My eyes are green, like my father's when he was human. One thing my twin sister and I have in common is that we both have that same porcelain, impenetrable skin like all vampires, and only our cheeks are rosy-pink. We both stopped aging when we were seven, looking about seventeen.

Obviously, Jacob is head over heels in love with Nessie. She knows that fact pretty well, and loves him back, just as much. Wish it were me…sigh. Luckily, I'm far away hunting a couple of elk at the moment, because if my father heard my thoughts…Well, let's just say that he wouldn't take it very well.


	2. A Distant Dream

**A/N: Review please! The magic word. Review. I need reviews to continue! Thanks for the support! (Please be patient because I can take a long time to update) **

Chapter 2

Edella POV 

I get on with Seth, Collin and Brady pretty well. The younger kids in the packs. So, after getting my fill of blood, I decided to head over to La Push to visit the packs.

Leah, Embry and Quil were on patrol. Sam had quit because of Emily. Paul, too, would be quitting soon, for Rachel. Jake and Nessie didn't have to worry about this. They quit either because their imprint was having a baby or because they would age together with their imprint. If Jake didn't quit, he wouldn't age. And my sister, no matter what she did, would never age.

And guess what I saw when I entered Emily's cottage?

Nessie sitting on Jacob's lap. He was cuddling her and straddling her. How nice. What wouldn't I give to be in Nessie's position right now. She probably didn't realize how lucky she was. How many girls would kill to have Jake glance once in their direction. But no. I understood imprinting well. Well as any werewolf would understand. They didn't see other girls anymore. My heart sank to the bottom of the Red Sea and stayed there. Of course, I couldn't show my affection for Jake. I tried hard not to think about things like this when my father was around. Maybe I had slipped, once or twice. I didn't care.

When Nessie saw me she stood up and smiled. Jacob stood up with her, too, as if there were steel cables tied to her from his chest. There probably were. He wrapped one arm around her waist. I approached her slowly, not looking at Jacob.

"Hey, Edella," she spoke softly. Oh, yes. Something else that was always perfect. Much better than mine: a perfect voice. And I couldn't doubt those words. Her voice sounded like tinkling music notes, each one light and distinct. Whilst mine, in comparison, sounded coarse and rough.

I tried not to sulk and attempted to smile. I ruffled her bronze hair playfully. I felt the utterly smooth texture of her hair. It seemed as though every single strand of her hair had been coated with some, oh I don't know, extra-silky-smooth-satin? Maybe. "Hi, sis," I replied, sounding as cheerful as possible.

I once heard this phrase, _If you truly love someone, you will let them go. _I loved my sister. We did everything together. We always shared. We hardly ever quarreled. So why did everything change when I started to like Jake?

Did I love Nessie enough, enough to let Jake go to her? Sure, even if she'd never loved Jacob, he'd have won her heart, someday. Was imprinting as strong as anything? Was there an antidote, like there were to all love potions in magical romances? I didn't think so. If he hadn't imprinted on her…would he still have fallen in love with her? I would have had a chance. Damn imprinting.

I opened my mouth, and paced myself carefully. "Sis…I've got something to tell you." At my words, Nessie stepped closer to me and put one hand on my shoulder, half in confusion and curiosity, and half in sudden alarm. Jacob stepped with her. It was kind of cute, if it hadn't been so annoying. If she wasn't with the man I loved, I might just have been rolling on the floor laughing. The way he always mirrored her actions, always by her side. I added quietly, "Privately, please."

Nessie maneuvered deftly out of Jake's grip on her waist. "I'll see you later!" she whispered to him as I led her out of the cottage. Feeling sure that the werewolves would still be able to hear us, I took her to a deeper part of the wood, where the trees grew dense and thick around us. If one hadn't known better, one would have thought the trees had poked a hole in the sky! This was the perfect place to tell her…to confess.

"Yeah, 'Della, what'd you want to tell me?" Nessie didn't seem to take this seriously.

"This is important." I smoothed down the hem of my mint-green miniskirt and sat down on a moss-covered log, pulling Nessie down with me. Aunt Alice wasn't going to be happy, but that was fine. I'd deal with her later. Alice seemed to be the only one in the family who treated my sister and me as equals. "Okay, so I know that Jacob has imprinted on you and he loves you like nothing else in the world and you love him like that as well and he would be willing to die for you and sacrifice everything and you in return you are the perfect match and I don't want to-"

Nessie cut me off, sounding so cool and calm. "Just where is this conversation heading, Edella?"

I swallowed hard and mustered up all my courage. "I-I'm in love with Jacob Black!" I whispered. For a moment I considered running off into the woods, but stopped myself. Okay, so Nessie would really get upset, whether I stayed or not. But running off would probably depress her further and make me look like a coward. I wasn't about to let others, even my own sister, think that I was a coward in love. I would stand up and fight for the one man whom I loved, without hurting my sister. Although the winner was already clear, I wouldn't give up. If only imprinting could be undone, could be reversed, if only it had an antidote.

Nessie sat up, her back ramrod straight, like that of a professional ballet dancer whose every movement was tipped with grace and perfect posture. "What…what did you…you say?"

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee, but I can't-or rather, I couldn't-help it. I know he's attracted to you, and you only, and I promise that I won't…ruin your relationship anyhow. I'll just be honest with you. I don't expect that anything will happen, but he's simply…quite irresistible, if I'm speaking the truth. You know what I mean. And of course, you two are the perfect match. I won't interfere, but I'll quietly sit by the sidelines and watch my sister."

Nessie inched closer to me and hugged me. "_I'm_ sorry, Edella. I know I've wanted Jacob all to myself, and I admit that it was very selfish of me to want that, to even hope for that. I've often wondered that, since it's very likely that Jake has other admirers or women out there…but I never thought it would be you. And I don't trust myself that I'd be able to share…" A spark twinkled mischievously in Nessie's beautiful brown eyes. "Although we've shared everything in the past! I really do hope you'll understand, Edella…and I don't think he will like-or mind-being shared." She sighed deeply and looked at me, incredibly serious now. I was lost in the depths of her large eyes for a moment, even impressed by their sheer beauty, amazed by them. Then I snapped out of it. Back into reality, where I belonged. I would never go up to those starry, dreamy skies of happily ever after-and nowhere in the world, had I thought, did eternal happiness exist. Every romance had its ups and downs. Even Romeo and Juliet, if they had survived till forever, I didn't think they would have lived through this period without any quarreling. Even the sweetest, closest, most perfectly matched couples…

But even so, in a fairytale land-that's where they belonged, Jake and Nessie, and all those other imprinted couples-Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, even Quil and Claire, although Claire was only eleven. They would be there someday. And me? No. Earth to Edella, where I would always stay. Kept from the man I truly loved, never able to rise up to the air, to play amongst the fluffy white clouds…

Never.

Such a definite, strong word. How many hearts could this word break? How many romances could this word destroy? How many loves would be kept apart, just because of this word? Suddenly, I was sure of the answer-not the exact number, but that there had been many, many…

Forever.

A definite word as well. Full of bliss, ringing with joy, singing with happiness, radiating love and pure sweetness…

But it could also mean the end. A beginning. A new life? Possibly, if you were immortal. I believed that, in the completely human world, forever did not exist. Living in doubt and fear, not knowing when you would die. Was it this way for humanity? I would never know, and did not want to know. I wanted to have my forever with Jacob-now a distant dream, an impossible fantasy. Thinking about it used to be nice. But now, thinking about it caused me great pain. Knowing you would never be able to get there. Knowing there was a hole in your heart that could never be mended unless a certain man, who was in love with your _sister_, promised you his love.

Pain.

Also that. Pain came in so many forms, all with one thing in common. To bring torture. Hurt. Suffering. There was pain-physically, verbally, emotionally, mentally…so many. From stomachaches to bullying, from headaches to seeing a nasty comment made by a classmate online about you. Simple kinds of pain, simple things to cure the pain. Stop the pain from flooding through you. Washing through your body, preventing all your systems from working properly. Why did it have to be this way? Was there a rule, then, that one could not live through life without suffering at least once? Not just simple suffering, like a headache. But true suffering, almost like torture, maybe even worse. Emotional pain especially. How deeply a young girl can feel!


	3. Runaway Sister

Chapter 3

Nessie POV 

I tried to act calm. Inside, however, my mind was racing. Edella loves Jacob? Oh my God. It feels weird. Not that I hadn't expected Jake to have other _admirers_, secret or not, because he is utterly irresistible. So sweet. But my own, biological sister…it felt bad, too. Knowing I couldn't bring myself to share Jake with her; he wouldn't be shared.

I leapt up off the log and walked at a normal human pace back to Emily's cottage. "Are you angry with me, Nessie?" Edella asked. The anxiety in her voice was unmistakable. She skipped along at my side, and from the back she looked carefree. But I knew better.

"No." I shook my head fiercely as I spoke. "I don't blame you. Still, I'm not too sure whether Jake will like hearing that news. I don't think I should tell, or should I?"

Edella gasped. "No! Of course not."

I kept my face smooth and even. "Why not? If it is so then I assume that _you_ are going to tell him, then?"

Edella was silent.

"You can't possibly be thinking of keeping him in the dark forever," I added softly. Gently with my sister, so it went. She was shy, and I was usually the braver, bolder one. She was okay with the public and audience and strangers-but she hated to talk about love and romance with people other than me. Not even Mom. We were sisters. We confided in each other. We were the best of friends. Were we going to fall apart fighting over Jake now? I really hope not. I wanted to keep Jake with me _and_ maintain good relations with Edella. Was that even possible, I thought?

"You know it's impossible between Jake and me," Edella spoke quietly at my side. I could tell that she always thought she was much, much worse than me. And always, I would respond with a NOT TRUE, but only mentally. Dad knew what I thought. "Why do I have to tell him if it helps in nothing? Remember what Mom once told us? 'Every action of yours, every word that you utter, must be meaningful in your life, significant in the process of your growth.'"

By then we had already reached Emily's cottage. Jake seemed relieved to see me. Immediately he came over and hugged me. Before either Edella or I could react, he leant down and kissed me.

The kiss was slow and passionate, sweeter than any he'd given me. Though I loved him and very much wanted to hold his cheeks and rub his neck and deepen the kiss, I couldn't let his actions hurt my sister more.

I noticed Edella standing there, her face composed. But in her dark eyes was nothing but pain, pain and more pain. The moment got awkward when Edella remained silent, and Jake was kissing me harder than ever, but I was still and did not return the kiss, much as I'd have liked to.

I fought against his warm arms with my half-vampire strength, and though he was probably strong enough to keep me from escaping, he eventually let me go. He was reluctant, though, of that I was sure.

"Edella, I-" I took a step forward, towards my younger sister, wanting her forgiveness. I know this would have happened, the kiss and all, but not in front of Edella! Jacob needed to know.

At the same time that I took that step, Edella took a step backward. Away from me. I'm sure that's what she wanted, some alone time. I would grant her that.

"You don't have to explain," Edella said, in a pleading voice. "I completely…understand." She turned and ran out the already open door.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked, his voice concerned.

This was a tricky one. Edella would probably hate me for this, but I had no choice. I must tell him now.

"Edella…she…" I stammered over those words. Only words. _Just get it over and done with, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You can do it. I know you can. _

"Edella loves you!" I cried before running out the door after Edella. Jacob did not move. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him standing paralyzed by the place I'd left him. I had to find Edella.

I followed Edella's scent. Her scent was easy to follow because it was unique; the fragrant smell of cherries and peppermint. I found her seated on the topmost branch of an evergreen tree, sobbing silently. Unlike all vampires, my sister and I could both cry like a human, with real, wet tears.

"Edella, I didn't mean to…" I hopped straight up to the second branch of the tree and called up to my aghast sister. She was on the fifth branch.

Edella took a deep breath and steadied herself. She wasn't angry, only heartbroken. But I had no way of comforting her without hurting her further…

Edella POV 

Nessie swung herself quickly up to the fifth branch, where I sat. She slung one arm around my shoulder but I didn't react.

"Edella, sis…" Nessie's musical-bell-tinkling-voice seemed more scratchy, more ragged than usual. "I hope you won't be mad at me, but…I told Jacob about your feelings for him."

I froze in shock. How _could _she?

As much as I'd like to have stayed calm, and not get angry at my sister, I found that impossible. "It wasn't your secret to tell!" I screamed at Nessie, forgetting everything in my rage. I would have had a go for her throat if: 1, she was my sister, and 2, that would literally kill Jake and I didn't want him upset. "It has never been, and never will be! Now see what you've done!"

Nessie gulped as I snapped at her. "I'm sorry, Edella…there was really no other way to explain, that was a tricky situation! Jake asked why you ran out just like that, what was I supposed to say?"

"Then _don't, don't, don't_ answer him!" I screeched. I winced as pain slashed across my throat, and then decided that it didn't matter. "Why do you always have to explain everything to people? Why must you…urgh!"

I wrapped my arms tightly around the thick bark of the tree and slid down to the forest floor. I ran.

I think Nessie knew better than to follow me.

Did she?


	4. Ways to Win Jacob Black's Heart

**A/N: Will try to update ASAP! But I've got tons of homework…What do you think of this story****?**

Chapter 4

Edella POV

Good. Nessie didn't follow me. I wanted to be alone, to think about everything. I _was_ sorry for my sudden outburst at my sister, just like that, but I wasn't about to admit my faults. It happened all the time. With vampires, even half-vampires. And werewolves, too. Ugh. _Jake was a werewolf. _

I wanted to find a secluded place, where I would be hidden from view. Being a coward, not being able to find the courage to face reality. What had I been thinking? To be able to stand up and fight for my love? _Waaaaaaay _off track. This wasn't the character of Edella Rayne Cullen. Oh, no, her character was cowardly. Timid. Stupid. Unrealistic. When would I ever set goals for myself that were at least…reachable?

Edella Rayne Cullen was nothing compared to Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee, of such pure beauty. Renesmee. The ideas and adjectives linked immediately to her were absolutely wonderful. Beautiful. Brave. Intelligent. Fun. Friendly. Lucky. Did I dare say that life was unfair? But it was. Anybody would know that. Things never went the way you wanted, well for most of the time anyway.

Finally, I found the perfect place; a small round meadow, nearly hidden from every angle by towering rain trees. It was strange, though; there was a roundish, sloped gray rock right in the middle of the sandy meadow, as if this place was a certain dwelling spot for somebody else. Usually I would have stayed away. But right now I simply didn't care. Intruding? Whatever you called it. So what.

As I sat down on the gray rock, a torrent of feelings washed through my brain, leaving only emptiness and hurt in their wake. Pain. Love. Disgust. Hate. Anger. More pain. More hate. And definitely more and more pain. Pain, knowing that Jacob would never be mine. Love, because I would always love him. Disgust, at myself, for even thinking of such unrealistic dreams. Hate, at life, for being so unfair. Anger, at my sister, for telling Jacob my feelings for him. Why did everything have to be so complicated? So…difficult? I pondered these as tears fell uncontrollably down, streaking my pale face and wetting my cheeks.

Now I was here. All alone. Cut off from any being miles around, with the exception of maybe the person that owned this little meadow. Who knew that love, supposedly a happy thing, could cause so much pain? I knew my sister hated seeing me like this, too, but it seemed inevitable.

I stood up gruffly and turned my eyes up to look at the sky. Stupid white clouds. Stupid blue patches. I was half-vampire, and my eyes didn't hurt from looking at the sun or sky, unlike humans. Although the rain trees hid most of the sky from view. There were several gaps between the trees that allowed some sunlight to pass through, and from those gaps I could see part of the sky as well. I screamed at the sky, feeling part of my anger escape. How I wished I had something else. Maybe an endless supply of rubber balls? No matter what it was, an endless supply of me to throw, to crush, or to stamp my foot on. Something that I could vent my anger on.

After my third round of screams I heard a rustle in the thick leafy walls of the bushes behind me. I spun around. "Who's there?"

"Hello," came a voice from the bushes. Whoever it was, he or she finally emerged from the bushes and I got a good, full view. A young man, easily about seventeen or eighteen, with long braided black hair and rich, dark-brownish skin. His eyes were the exact colour of warm teak. He smiled at me in welcome.

I raised my eyebrows. "You are?"

"Nahuel." He smiled at me. It was impossible _not_ to notice the way his warm-teak-eyes glinted in the dim sunlight, and how welcoming his smile was, how handsome his dark face was. "I'm an old friend of your family, the Cullens-and I believe you are Edella. I saved you and your sister's life when you were still babies, when the Volturi came. I'm a half-vampire, too-perhaps you remember, I live with my aunt Huilen. I was passing through Forks, and stopped by to stay awhile. Huilen, she is still in South America. Do come to visit sometime."

I grasped his words, and I _did_ remember, but only faintly. When lots of vampires had gathered to witness that Nessie and I were not the banned immortal children. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate…

"Oh, yes. Edella Rayne Cullen, if you would…"

Nahuel stepped toward me. "This is my temporary home. I was just going to visit the Cullens this afternoon. I wouldn't want to stay in your home and be a burden to you. You have enough half-vampires in the house already."

"No, no, not a burden. I'm sorry to have been an intruder, I'll leave…" I stammered, lost for words.

"You're most welcome here!" Nahuel said, in a tone I perceived to be shocked. "You're a friend, why not? Any reason to come here? I thought you were fairly comfortable with your family."

I bit my lip, hesitating.

"I don't mean to pry…" Nahuel's expression was slightly apologetic now.

"Of course not," I mumbled, my words barely audible. If one had been a human, standing nearby they would not have been able to hear me. But Nahuel was not human, not fully in the least. So I told him my story.

"True enough, life hasn't been fair to you. But if I were you, I would keep trying. Never back down, Edella, not even when imprinting, such a strong force, stands in your way. I can tell how deeply you love Jacob, which is why I'm surer with this than I have never been. Make the right decisions, and you will see that life's currents will not always be against you." Nahuel educated me, on how to do about life. And his own little volume: Ways to Win Jacob Black's Heart.

Slowly, I began learning. It was kind of childish. Strange. Nahuel taught me as though he had experienced it firsthand, all by himself. Sometimes he even practiced with me, using a couple of props. Was he just kidding around with me about trying to win Jake's heart, or was he actually serious?

Chances were that he was serious. Deadly serious.


	5. New Possibility

Chapter 5

Jacob POV

My beautiful angel, Nessie, ran back to Emily's cottage. I heard her light footsteps before I saw those tears running down her flawless porcelain face. I hurried over to her side and took hold of her arm. "Ness? Ness! What's wrong?"

Nessie's voice was choked and I could faintly make out the sounds of the air she breathed in, hitching in her throat. "Edella…she…she hates me now. I told you that she liked you, more than a friend, and I wasn't supposed to tell but you caught me with a tricky question and I couldn't…"

I still couldn't believe that Edella actually loved me. I mean, okay, so I wouldn't even look at any girl other than my Nessie, but it was totally not worth it for the closest sisters in the world to fall out…because of a certain, foolish Jacob Black. All my fault, no doubt. "I'm so sorry Nessie!" I said quickly. "If only I hadn't-"

"Not yours," Nessie whispered, shaking her head. Her body went slightly limp and I took her by her waist in one hand. My other hand was up by her shoulder. She seemed to be quivering in my arms. "Mine. I shouldn't have told you. Like Edella said, it wasn't my secret to tell. And she's definitely right."

_One week later_

Edella POV

I hadn't been home for a week. I stayed with Nahuel in his makeshift home, and we took turns to go hunting. Did my family even worry about me? Huh. Maybe not. Still busy doting on Nessie, maybe. I wouldn't blame them. Nessie is the perfect daughter.

Today Nahuel was out hunting. Even if my family didn't miss me yet, I decided to write a letter to them. If they weren't looking for me yet, I expected that Nessie had told them to leave me alone. _If_ they even wanted to look for me.

I hunted around for some paper-Nahuel had told me that he kept secret stashes of these essential materials around the trees nearby. Finally I found about fifteen pieces of rolled-up white paper in a tiny hole in the bark of one of the tallest rain trees surrounding the meadow. Luckily, I had a pen in the pocket of my skirt.

Dear all,

I'm sorry for my absence at home. Please let me be alone for awhile. I need to think through some things. Don't worry; I'm well and staying with Nahuel. Remember Nahuel, the other half-vampire living in South America with his vampire aunt, Huilen? He was just passing through Forks and is currently having a makeshift home in one of the many meadows in the forest joining Forks and La Push. I don't think Nessie has told you exactly what happened, but if she has then it's too bad, because I really don't want anybody else to know.

I'll be home soon, just need a little 'alone time'. And if Nessie or Jacob brings up anything about me, just tell them that I said "Nessie and Jacob deserve to be together. They truly deserve each other, imprinting or no imprinting". Also, please inform Nessie for me, that I'm really sorry I snapped at her. Ask her for her forgiveness.

Love,

Edella

I suddenly remembered my powers to talk to non-living things and command them to carry out my wishes. Although plants were living things, they didn't move from place to place by themselves, with the exception of moving slowly towards sunlight and whatsoever.

I rolled up the paper and hung it securely on the top of a small, young seedling. "Seedling, can you hear me?"

_Yes, Mistress. What is your wish?_ The seedling was a female. It had a nice, pearly voice.

_Please help me bring this letter to my family, the Cullens. They live in a big, white three-storey house. I think you know where their house is, right? _I spoke in soft, gentle tones to the young plant, afraid to startle it.

_Of course I will, Mistress. And yes, I do know where they stay. _Suddenly, a long, thin brown branch appeared from beside the plant, seemingly too large and mature for the plant's early years. My letter moved from the top of the seedling to the branch and hung there steadily. _I will deliver your letter safely, Mistress. Do not worry. _

With that, the seedling moved quietly and quickly through a bush and disappeared. Though I could no longer see it, I could still feel the plant's spirit inside me. _Remember, don't get caught by the humans, or people will start questioning your abilities. Be safe._

_I will, Mistress. Your wish is my command._ And then the plant vanished from my body.

Over the course of a week, Nahuel had become my new best friend. He was always there for me, helping me when I needed his help, and guiding me. And most important of all: He helped me in my quest to win Jake, and provided me with many deep phrases of wisdom and knowledge that seemed to come from his nearly 160 years.

Just that day, he'd told me: _I can give you a knife. You can use it to chop meat and vegetables to cook for me or you can use it to kill people. You see, Edella, you have lots of wisdom inside you. It only depends whether you want to use it or not. Everyone has the ability to discover their true potential. Do you know that, in our lives, we only use about 20% of our brainpower? We could do so much more…_

"Hey, 'Della!" I recognized Nahuel's cheerful voice as he stepped into the meadow. "I got a couple of elk, and even better-a lion! What do you think?"

"That's great, Nahuel," I told him, and I felt it-genuinely. It wasn't the popular season for lions and to be able to catch one these few weeks seemed quite remarkable. Unless you got lucky…really lucky.

"Ready to practice today?" he asked me. He'd taught me a new technique yesterday-not that there were any guarantees it would work. Of course, he didn't teach me to keep fluttering my eyelashes like an idiot the way teens usually did on TV.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, although he wasn't the real Jacob. Nahuel was like the big brother I'd never had. "Yes," I agreed easily, and jumped up from the sand. I kicked up a spray of sand from the meadow ground and he smiled at me.

"Jacob likes adventurous, caring, and…" Nahuel, for once, was lost for words.

"I know Jacob likes those things, and you know what he likes the most of all?" I asked.

Nahuel raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Jacob likes Nessie!" I sighed in exasperation. "Not that I'm not enthusiastic about the whole practice thing, but don't you see? I don't think it's ever going to work! If imprinting could change so easily, it wouldn't be called…imprinting!"

Nahuel looked at me strangely. "You've never tried before, how do you know?"

"I've tried!" I cried out, pushing my bottom lip out in a childish, sulky pout. "But _he_ never sees anyone else!"

Slowly, Nahuel stepped toward me and took my face in his hands. I felt shocked, too shocked to move. "Edella Rayne Cullen…" he whispered silkily. I shivered. Big, fat drops of rain started to pelt down from the now-overcast sky. I blinked them away. Nahuel's inhumanly perfect face was now inches from mine. He leant in and kissed away several drops of rain that had landed in my hair. "If Jacob can't see you…did you ever think about the possibility of…_us_?"


	6. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? Do you like it that Edella will ****probably be with Nahuel? Thanks ScorpiusRoseLover for giving the suggestion and Alice Cullen-Alibean Loves Ya for the continuous support! **

Chapter 6

Edella POV

Did I want Nahuel this way? But I still loved Jake…

Another fact was that I didn't want my best friend Nahuel to get hurt because I rejected his feelings. If I could see Nahuel in another way, a way in which he wouldn't be my big brother but my…lover? I wasn't sure.

Nahuel was going for my lips now. I didn't have the strength to fight him, but I didn't want to. Half of my body felt that it was okay to be with Nahuel, and forget about Jacob. He would always be by my sister's side, never with me. But the other half thought that this newfound relationship with Nahuel just wasn't…right. _Come on, Edella, you've only met him for a week… _But the other half, the half that wanted Nahuel as a lover, tried to counter by saying: _No, you've known him since you were a baby. It's just that he was still in South America then. Now he's finally in Forks. Nobody's aging around here. You can have your forever now._

I didn't know which half to obey.

Nahuel found my lips now. Without warning his lips parted and I felt his venomous breath in my mouth. (Note: Nahuel is venomous but Nessie and Edella are not)

"Nahuel, please…" I mumbled against his lips.

Nahuel pulled away to look at me, his face pleading. "Why not? Your werewolf is with your sister Renesmee. There's only us…Isn't that what you wanted? Forever! The only difference is, at the time, you wanted your forever with Jacob Black!" He spat out Jacob's name like it was fire on his tongue.

"Don't talk about Jake like that!" I shot back, offended. "I only thought you were my best friend! My elder brother! All this is so sudden; I don't think I can-"

Nahuel cut me off. "But I love you, Edella. Very, very much. More than Jacob can love you. Think about it. I could give you so much more." His voice was rich and delicious and velvety now. Hard to resist. It reminded me of when Mom and Dad had told us Their Story, with Jake in it. Nahuel sounded like Jake when he was trying to win Mom. "More than Edward can give you"

"Nahuel. Listen. Give me some time. If you really love me, you will let me think…a couple of days, at least. Please." I needed to be alone. And this time, really alone. Not even with Nahuel. Especially not Nahuel.

I went home. Mom was crying-okay, as far as a vampire could cry. She ran over and hugged me before I was even through the door and carried me in, to the couch. Nessie perched on one end on the couch and Aunt Alice was on the other. Jake was behind Nessie, one hand on her shoulder. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper were on the floor in front of Aunt Alice. Uncle Emmett was seated on one end of the adjoining couch. My parents were behind the couch as well, but they kept their distance from Jacob and "the smell". My whole family was around me, and I had never felt more wanted before.

"Where's Nahuel?" Uncle Emmett asked. The others chimed in with "yeah" and "how is he". Obviously they'd all read the letter and I was touched.

"He…I left him for awhile to come back. I told him I needed some time to think about it." I replied. After the words came out of my mouth then I realized that none of my family members knew that Nahuel wanted me (not only as a best friend).

Before I could add to inform them of my story, Nessie looked at me, her lovely face serious and confused. Her full lips were strained into a tight line. I could have sworn I saw Uncle Jasper and my father tense as he sensed her feelings and he read her mind. Then Nessie's lips parted and she inhaled deeply. "Edella, think about what?"

"Nahuel…" I leant towards my sister on one end of the couch. Aunt Alice slid down the side of the couch and next to me. "He told me that he loved me."

Mom gasped. Dad took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Ohmigod," Mom gushed. Maybe you could call this overreacting. "Nahuel is in love with you?" she mouthed. I nodded.

"He seemed nice the last time we saw him," remarked Aunt Rosalie. Typical of her to be concerned about matters of the heart. She didn't like it when Jake officially announced that he was dating Nessie. They were old enemies…oh, well, you could say so.

Aunt Alice smiled at me. "I agree. He seems a good choice to me. Another half-vampire, how nice."

"B-But…" I stammered. "He…he…kissed me!"

Mom gasped again. Jake sighed. "Bells, face it. Your daughter is a teenager already-well, physically and mentally, at least. Almost the same age as you, give or take a couple of years. She gets her first kiss by a wooer, and he's a nice guy, sort of. Why the overreaction?" I'd been right. She was overreacting.

"Well, Edella said it like she didn't like it!" Mom protested. Funny that Jake called my mother 'Bells' or 'Bella', when she was her future mother-in-law. Well, I suppose it would be natural for him, because before Nessie and I were born they were best friends. Maybe even more. I'm surprised that Nessie deals with that just fine, though she was quite appalled in the beginning.

And, they were talking about me like I wasn't there.

So I decided to speak up. "Yes, Mom, I didn't like it. Too sudden."

Mom didn't say anything, but she glanced over at Jake smugly.

Then Nessie said, very quietly, "I think Nahuel is in the wrong. Edella, you were right to come back. Even if you weren't…well, I'd still miss you. Though it's good now that you've Nahuel so you won't-"

I cut her off with my fiercest basilisk glare. Few people could continue with whatever action when I used this glare, which I called my "killer look". I hissed. Talking about Jake, her and I in front of everybody…over the line.

"Okay, okay. Chill," Nessie said warily. Jacob was poised like a coiled snake and he moved to stand beside her.

I swallowed. Then Aunt Alice clapped her hands and said, "Right! Now let's give Edella and Nessie their presents!"

I was speechless. Somebody growled softly at Alice, but I didn't know who. It was probably Dad, anyway.

"Alice, don't push your luck too far. I know my daughters. Edella's got that trait of her mother-she hates parties. Whilst Nessie is all like you." Dad was fighting a smile.

"Parties are fine," I muttered under my breath. I was sure they could all hear me pretty clearly. "Just not okay when they're about me."

Alice took a flowery pink blindfold and tied it over my eyes. I groaned. "Aw, don't be such a spoilsport, Edella Rayne Cullen! It's your seventh birthday! You'll stop aging just like us!"

I heard the whisper of air as someone-probably Alice-flitted across the room. By the sound of it, it looked like she blindfolded Nessie too.

"Mine first," Alice chirped. She took both Nessie and I by the hand and led us outside, to the garage. Then she untied the blindfolds and tossed them aside.

"Nessie, this red Lamborghini is yours; since you like cars built for speed. And Edella, this black Jaguar is yours; since you enjoy the comfort of the luxury cars." I ran my hands over the length of the glossy black Jaguar. I couldn't believe it was mine. So beautiful. Nessie was doing the same thing. She looked up and our eyes met. "Wow!" she breathed. I grinned from ear to ear.

"Want to go for a test drive?" Alice offered, her eyes sparkling.

Then somebody walked through the gates of the Cullen house. My blood froze. Everyone's breathing stopped. All was quiet.

It was Jane. Jane from the Volturi.

Closely following her were Demetri, Felix and Renata. And behind were the dreaded. The deadly.

Aro.

Caius.

Marcus.


	7. You Can't Kill Nessie

Chapter 7

Edella POV

Behind the three ancient Volturi leaders came Alec and Chelsea. It was seemingly an untidy and informal entrance for the usually perfectly straight, still and expressionless Volturi.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme chose this moment to return from their hunting trip. They were supposed to be back yesterday already, in time for "their granddaughters' birthday", but I guess something held up. Not that it mattered, anyway. Their return only made things worse. If the Volturi had come to kill, at least they wouldn't die with us. The Cullen family could continue-as we thought Alice and Jasper, seven years ago, when they had gone off in search of Nahuel but tricked us into thinking that they would be gone forever. However, Demetri still existed…

The best tracker, ever.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme immediately came to our side. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett made way for them at the centre. Aro drifted to the front of the Volturi formation, Demetri and Felix on either side of him. He stretched out a thin, papery arm. "Carlisle, my old friend," he said in his whispery, flaky voice.

Carlisle's expression was grim. "Aro. What is the purpose of your visit?"

Aro's piercing eyes made it to where Jake and Nessie stood beside Uncle Jasper. "We were guessing that, by now, our dear Renesmee must have been fully-grown. It appears that we are right."

"What do you want?" Dad snarled and bristled at Mom's side.

"Of course, how pleasant!" Aro sang, appearing to be delighted and totally oblivious to Dad's words. "Renesmee has her werewolf boyfriend with her."

Jacob wrapped one arm around Nessie's waist and turned her body towards his chest protectively.

"We were just…worried," Caius floated forward. There was a menacing gleam in his milky eyes. "Worried" didn't seem to be a good word to describe the Volturi. "We need to protect the vampire species," Caius continued, his voice darkening. "And so, if the werewolf and the half-vampire were to have children together, what kind of new species would they breed? Dangerous to the vampire and human world? Very possibly so. Perhaps even enough to expose us for what we are! We have no proof what kind of child it will be like, for I do not think any other strange pair in the entire world will consist of a werewolf and a half-vampire."

Marcus scanned us with the same bored look on his face as before.

Jane hissed. "Why don't we bring this outside…?" she asked in a feathery voice that was easily charming but full of cunningness and danger.

I sensed that Mom was using her mental shield to protect everyone from Jane. Jane, in turn, would be trying to hurt every victim she got.

Bella POV

Our family followed the Volturi as they led the way, weaving through the forest. I guessed that they had chosen the place very carefully before. I really hoped that my shield would be strong enough to hold.

This time, we did not have the other covens, from all over the world. We did not know what to expect. Even Alice hadn't seen them coming. I wondered why. Maybe it was a snap decision.

Halfway through the forest, everybody felt the soft air gliding past as another being approached us. Then we all heard the heartbeat. It wasn't Jake, Renesmee or Edella's, but it sounded light and fluttery like theirs.

The being jumped through the last of the shrubs and we saw that it was Nahuel.

He reached Edella in a couple of seconds and took her hand. She tensed, but turned her head toward him and said, "The Volturi suspect that a new, dangerous species might be bred if Nessie and Jacob have children together. We don't know what will happen. If they've come to extinguish…"

Jane had obviously heard Edella, but she looked straight ahead and kept silent.

"Have you decided yet?" Nahuel asked her in a small voice.

Edella sighed and leant into his chest. Though we were all running at half-speed, we all seemed to be absolutely still and could do all the things that normal people, when they weren't running, could. The three half-vampires and Jake had to run slightly faster, though…

"Maybe," my younger daughter replied. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not using you as a spare tire just in case Jake decides to change. Although we all know he won't…"

Nahuel stroked Edella's long brown hair lovingly. "I'll be here for you, waiting. We have forever, as you said." Edella laughed and smiled.

Suddenly Jane stopped. The rest of the Volturi guard lined up in a perfectly straight line at her side, with her twin brother Alec on her left and Aro's personal bodyguard and physical shield, Renata, on her right. On Renata's other side was Aro, then Caius, then Marcus.

We were in a meadow. It was beautiful. The grass had been deliberately cropped short and there were flowers growing everywhere. Moss climbed up on a great rock to the side of the meadow and the impossibly tall trees, probably even taller than the trees in Edella and Nahuel's meadow, as she'd described, hid almost all of the sunlight. That made sure that our vampire skin didn't glitter like a million brilliant diamond facets. Our powerful vampire eyes could see as well in the darkness as in the light, and I was sure that Nahuel, Renesmee and Edella could see just fine. And Jake was…after Renesmee talked to him and described the meadow to him, he nodded and told her that he could see okay, so one problem settled.

Edward growled at my side. I guessed that it was the thoughts of one of the Volturi that made him react this way. Were they going to kill my elder daughter today?

"You," Jane snarled at me. "The one who blocked us all."

Edward half-crouched defensively in front of me, moving me behind his body. Jane smiled at him, but it was of no use. I had well covered him. Her smile only got wider, but I could see the frustration and anger at the very back of her deep crimson eyes.

"Peace, darling Jane," Aro said. Jane smoothed out her face and stopped smiling, but the frustration and anger stayed there. Felix winked at me. Edward whispered in short, clipped tones to me, that only I could hear, "Jane is thinking of killing Renesmee and Jacob. Aro is touching her hand-see, just the tiniest tips of her fingers, but he reads her mind. He agrees, and he's starting to strategize now. He knows there are many of us, and although the guard is perfectly capable of taking us all down, he's the slightest bit afraid. Demetri is thinking about Edella and Nahuel…and their _possibility of another half-vampire child, a descendant from two half-vampires themselves_."

I didn't know what to do. I would have gladly burned to save my daughter. Why did there have to be such a coven as the Volturi who acted like the royalty of the vampire world? Whose rules were harsh? Who didn't give second chances? Who were so ruthless and merciless and…damned?

I felt anger overwhelming me. For once, I wished that everyone present was human. No half-vampires and werewolves and vampires who caused an uproar and…

"Calm down, Bella," Jasper told me as he read my feelings. I took a deep breath as Edward slowly straightened up from his defensive crouch and stood by my side again.


	8. Jacob's Melody

**A/N: Do you think it's appropriate for the Volturi to come? The main thing is Jake-Nessie-Edella-Nahuel, anyway, so I'll be covering more on that soon. Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 8

Edella POV

Jacob spoke up. "If I may explain?" He was usually very sarcastic about the Volturi, but this time and the previous time, it concerned Nessie and so of course he was serious and eager to prove him and Nessie's innocence.

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Aro stopped him. "Listen to him first," Aro said a bit too sharply. Alec's mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Jake.

"Well, I'm technically half-human, half-werewolf. Nessie…_Renesmee_ is half-human, half-vampire. So, if we were to have children, the offspring would be half-human, quarter-vampire, and quarter-werewolf, right? I know that children-vampires, or immortal children as you call them, are banned, but with our new species they'd be likely to grow fast as Renesmee. We'd be able to teach them, control them. It's going to be half-human, anyway. According to you, werewolves are even less destructive than vampires. If so, Renesmee and Edella are both half-human, half-vampires. They didn't cause any damage. They didn't expose us, not when they were still children. They didn't hurt anybody, not even humans. So if you replaced a quarter of their vampire selves with a werewolf, then it's going to be even less destructive, and of course, we're going to be good parents. Good as any human parent, or Bella and Edward here, will be." Jacob analyzed every angle, speaking clearly. The Volturi listened attentively.

Aro discussed this with his posse and turned back to us, his papery face expressionless and blank. "The Volturi shall vote," he spoke grimly.

Aro's voice became even thinner and whispery as he said his vote. "I think that, after the werewolf-no, _shape-shifter's_-explanation, the child that he and the half-vampire will breed is not possibly as harmful and dangerous as Caius had said. I'd allow both of them, all of them, to live. If the child proves to be dangerous and may lead us to exposure in the future, brothers, we can always come back and decide once more."

Caius's snowy-white hair drifted to frame his face as he spoke. "If we should come back in the future, the child might have already done harm. We should decide now, and kill them now. So, my vote contradicts Aro's."

Marcus looked bored, as before, as always. Aro had explained to us before, "_It takes quite a lot to surprise Marcus._" "I agree with Aro," he said briefly before shutting his mouth once more.

Aro clapped his hands together delightedly. "So, my friends! It has done me great pleasure to be able to preserve your lives today, just like I did, seven years ago. But in time, should the child become too dangerous for our world to tolerate…" he trailed off, his eyes boring straight into Nessie and sliding down to her stomach.

Then, once again, with Jane leading the way, the Volturi leaders and part of their guard floated out of the meadow in a field of cloaks, some a light, misty gray and most in darkening shades until the dark, almost-black cloaks of the three ancients. Then they disappeared.

We celebrated again, just like we had done seven years ago. Many actions and words in this Volturi visit had been similar to what they had done seven years ago, when Irina from the Denali clan thought Nessie and I were immortal children and had informed the Volturi.

Nessie hid her face inside Jake's chest and he wrapped his strong, overly-warm arms around her, and everyone was smiling. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, both couples shared a long, passionate kiss with each other. Mom said something to Dad and they both laughed. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme hugged. Nahuel tried to kiss me again and this time I didn't object.

Nahuel's lips, although cold and venomous, felt soft against mine. His lips sought the entrance to my mouth and I let him in, once again feeling his breath in my mouth. I'd been too busy noticing his _cold and venomous_ breath, but now I noted that his breath was sweet and smelled like peaches and honey. His tongue flickered out like a snake's and licked my lips. His tongue played with mine for a moment, and then they were not entwined. Finally I pulled away. There was this crazy sensation running inside me, like I couldn't get enough of him.

"Wow," Nahuel whispered to me. That was…an understatement.

But I didn't say anything else as Grandpa Carlisle led the way back to the main, big white house.

Once we were there, the "adults" (aka everyone except Nessie, Jake, Nahuel and me) went up to their rooms, and Mom and Dad went back to the cottage. "We'll be at the cottage, just call if you need us," Mom called over her shoulder as Dad towed her away.

Nessie sat down in front of the piano in the hall and lifted the sleek black cover. Dad was brilliant at playing the piano. He'd tried teaching Nessie and I, but I soon got bored with it and "quit". So now it was just Nessie. He'd announced to the rest of the family a week ago that Nessie had passed her final piano test (of course, he was the examiner for all her tests).

Nessie didn't stop or lift her head to acknowledge any of us. Jake, Nahuel and I sat on a cream-coloured couch in the hall to listen. Nessie's hands glided along the length of the piano as she played. It was the most beautiful music I'd ever heard in my life. The notes were sweet and harmonious; at times there were low booming notes, but it was mostly the higher notes, and some soft, tinkling notes close to the top. It didn't seem as though only one set of hands were playing, and Nessie's hands slid round and about faster and faster, until they were almost a blur. No human could have possibly accomplished that, but I didn't know Nessie to be able to play…_that_ fast. She was still half-human, after all.

Towards the end of the melody, the notes whirred around and they got faster still, until the last note just finished off with a loud 'plink'. Jake burst into applause. Nahuel and I clapped loudly as well. Then before I knew it, Jake was across the hall and hugging Nessie.

"What's the name of this piece? It's beautiful, Ness."

Nessie blushed. "I kinda thought…well, you know…I composed it myself. I named it 'Jacob's Melody'."

Jake beamed and started kissing her.

So many things about these two couples (Nessie and Jake, Nahuel and I) were similar about Mom and Dad's romance. And my parents were one of the most romantic and loving couples, ever. For example, there was Nessie's "Jacob's Melody". Dad had composed a lullaby for Mom, too. And Nahuel and I had our own little rain tree meadow. My parents had their own meadow, too, but sadly, as Mom had said, when she returned, when Dad left her, it had been destroyed. The long grass and lovely wildflowers no more, all reduced to sandy plain land…

Suddenly I snapped out of my reverie. Nahuel was right in front of me, down in a protective crouch. I started pondering his reasons for doing so when I saw Jake in front of Nessie as well. Nessie leant slightly over Jake's body and I saw her shooting me a pleading, apologetic look.

A snarl came out from between Jake's teeth, and a growl rumbled from deep in Nahuel's chest. "Stupid bloodsucker," Jake seethed. Nessie tried to hold him back but Jake was too strong for her. Nessie blinked, and then she spoke quietly, "Nahuel's not a vampire, he's only half. And Edella and I are, too. Don't hurt Nahuel, please." Jake hissed in response.

"Look," I told Nahuel. "If Jake gets hurt, Nessie gets hurt. And if Nessie gets hurt, I get hurt. And if I get hurt, you get hurt, too. There's no point in trying to fight each other. It'll only cause more damage-physical or emotional, whatever. I don't think you want to be in that pain."

Nahuel turned to look at me. "I could kill him with that one bite," he whispered, loud enough that only I could hear. He wasn't threatening me, nor was he warning me. He was feeling ashamed of himself for even thinking that-not apologising to Jake, but to me.

"So, is that the best you've got, parasite?" Jacob continued, ignoring Nessie's comment. I didn't see how he could go against his imprint's wishes, but well…

"Okay, what's wrong with you two?" I demanded, throwing my hands into the air. "What caused this…frustration, anger? Must be a misunderstanding, you two were getting along just fine."

Jake kept silent. It took Nahuel seconds in hesitation, and then he spoke. "After Nessie told him that you loved him-" I shuddered from the memory-"The mongrel told me that you had never loved me. It was all pretence, rather. Or maybe, he guessed, that you had to do with me as a substitute for the werewolf boy that you loved. I got pissed off, then-I mean, who wouldn't be? So, naturally, the instinct to defend your loved ones, the instinct to fight…"

I glared at Jake using my killer glare. "How dare you Jacob Black!"

Jacob sneered at me. "So it's true. Sorry, I'm taken."

"I love Nahuel now, what was between you and me is in the past. I don't care what you say, but I want you to change the thinking that I'm still in love with you. You have no right to disrupt my love life. You're not my father! You don't control-you can't control-who I love and who I hate. So what if I love an old enemy of yours? He's only half, anyway. And your girlfriend, my sister, your _imprint_, she's a half breed, too! You can get yourself fully occupied with Renesmee for all I care, what's wrong with you!"

Before anyone could stop me, I stepped over to where Jake was standing and slapped him in the face. Nessie gasped. Nahuel smiled cruelly. Jacob rubbed his jaw.

And then Jacob Black exploded into his wolf form.


	9. Stronger Than Ever

**A/N: Soooo, Jake is a little out of character in Chapter 8 and possibly in this chapter as well, you might have noticed. I don't think that, in the real Twilight series, Jake would be, like, so arrogant, thinking that Edella would still be in love with him. Or maybe he just wanted to annoy Nahuel, what do you think? There's no correct answer, you can interpret it the way you want. **

Chapter 9

Edella POV

A huge russet wolf stood in the place where Jacob Black had once stood, just seconds ago. It was lucky that Nessie had escaped from the werewolf-exploding "impact area" just in time. Nahuel and I were far away, not near enough to get hurt if Jake exploded. Although I wasn't sure if the force of a werewolf transformation was enough to scar our almost-vampire skin, it wasn't like any of us wanted to experiment…

Nessie whimpered and hid behind the post of the staircase, her lips trembling. Jacob-Wolf turned his head around and stared at her intently. His dark eyes must have had some message in them, because Nessie nodded and scampered to where I was standing with Nahuel. I couldn't see it; much less comprehend it because Jake had his back to me. But now he turned to face Nahuel, his expression dangerous once more.

"No." I said in a firm voice, walking towards Jake. Jake didn't move from his advancing position, but deep in his eyes he showed some fear. Unlike Mom when she was human (who had unfortunately broken her hand while trying to punch Jake after his attempt to kiss her), I was probably strong enough to break his neck. I wasn't going to do that, of course, but hurting this damned werewolf guy (okay, so he was kinda my first love) would hurt my sis and, well…

Jake looked me in the eye and then downed at my feet. Like my toes had dripped blood all over the hall floor. Every step was menacingly carried out, for me it was. Every movement of mine, even the tiniest blink, seemed to erupt volcanoes inside Jacob. I didn't know if it was good or bad, didn't know if this was showing his fear, his anger, or whatsoever. He seemed to feel…threatened. As if keeping him from _his_ Nessie wasn't that much. I knew Mom and Dad weren't ready to give her away yet, especially to a…a _mongrel. A dog…whatever you called him_, Aunt Rosalie especially. Their relationship hadn't gotten better over time. Nessie and I had always tried to stop her from calling Jake nasty names. And now, I think I agreed with Aunt Rosalie.

And as for me, my parents were okay because it was Nahuel. My species, my kind, he understood me well. Or…was it because I was their second-choice, less-preferred daughter?

Nessie stepped out from behind the staircase post and took me by my arm. "Don't do anything, Edella. One wrong move and it could injure anybody. All of us present, we have the strength to kill. Preventive measures only, but…"

I looked into my elder sister's wise brown eyes. I saw my green eyes reflected in her own. She sighed quietly, but didn't look away. "Nessie…"

Jacob stood up and walked over to Nahuel. He appeared to be quite composed but his jaw was set tight. Nahuel looked wary. I would have stopped Jacob if I hadn't known that he wouldn't do or say anything that would hurt Nahuel. Don't ask me how I know, but I just do. Sometimes my Aunt Alice says I have some sixth sense, similar to hers, but of course hers is a million times stronger. I already have a power, it wouldn't make sense for me to have two special gifts-even full vampires don't, or at least not that I know of. Sometimes I just know that somebody is going to, or not going to do something.

Nessie took my wrist up in her hand and gazed at it gently. With her other hand she took a bracelet from her skirt pocket. "Mom wanted you to have it," she said softly.

I glanced down at the bracelet and gasped. A ring of small diamonds revolved around a large purple-pink amethyst. The bracelet must have been expensive, and very. Okay, so my family kinda has an unlimited supply of money, but this was way overboard. Nessie fastened the bracelet around my wrist. She took something else out of her pocket. "I have a similar one too," she told me. I saw that her bracelet had the same diamonds, but they were around an emerald the same size as my amethyst. "Mom wanted us to stay linked through this bracelet. She says it contains powers, but that we'll find out by our own, in time."

Hmm, it wasn't like Mom. She didn't like to keep secrets, especially from her own family. So mysterious. But maybe, just maybe, she didn't know the powers that it contained, too? I suddenly had a feeling that these bracelets were powerful. Very powerful. More than all my talented family's gifts added up together. Nessie looked up at me, and instantaneously knew that she felt the same thing as I did.

Carefully, I touched the amethyst on my bracelet to the emerald on Nessie's bracelet. Immediately a flash of bright golden light leapt up from the joint jewels, and reminded me of a startling flame, licking its way up a building. The golden light was bright enough to be blinding, but it didn't touch either Nessie or me. It washed over us and surged through our bodies. Jacob and Nahuel looked over in shock. The golden light swept once more over our shoulders and calves, and then it was gone. Before it was finally and utterly and completely gone, although it was from the outside, I felt it still inside my body, washing through our blood and veins like water.

Nessie was awed, too. Her expression was even more awed than that when we first got our birthday cars. "Wow, that was amazing," she whispered to me, that only I could hear. I grinned back. Her breathtaking brown eyes met my own.

She reached over and squeezed my hand, but the jewels were just slightly apart. The surge of power felt fantastic-for a moment, it was like we were invincible (powerful enough to beat all the Volturi guard at once, that's what I mean by invincible).

We stayed there, grinning at each other like a pair of idiots, but we didn't care. Mom had given us a priceless treasure. How powerful they were, combined they would be ever more. Eventually, we would find out. We had forever, with our boyfriends, and perhaps husbands. If the Volturi didn't come…

Jake and Nahuel (not that they didn't bother, of course they did) let us have our own little sisters' private moment. Nessie and I, with our gazes interlocked, walked down the hall to our bedrooms.

"More powerful than I had ever thought," Nessie whispered to me. I nodded and couldn't help but laugh. Then we parted ways. I went to my purple-yellow bedroom and snuggled down under the purplish-white duvet. Before my eyes closed and I drifted off to the peaceful world of non-reality sleep, my last thoughts were, _now the sisters' bond between Nessie and I is stronger than ever. _


End file.
